Damien CrownFairy
Damien CrownFairy is the second child and only son of the Queen of all the Fairies from the Wild Swans. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel, as he doesn't get the power his sister does, so he doesn't see the need to pretend to like the rest of it. He rooms with Larkin Swan Appearance Damien has shoulder length black hair with three stripes through it, one pale pink, one pale purple, and one pale green. He has green eyes, pale skin, and white fairy wings. He wears a white leather jacket with pale green cuffs and hem, a pale green shirt, white jeans, and white sneakers. He wears white finger-less gloves. Personality To the outside observer, Damien is very much a follower. He worships the ground his older than him be two minutes twin Julia walks on, and rarely makes a decision without her. Those two are virtually inseperable and whatever Julia tells him not to do, he doesn't do. That's what the outside observer sees. But in reality, Damien likes to mess up Julia's plans. When she tries to get Opal in trouble, he'll leave just a big enough clue that shows that it wasn't Opal's fault. Jules has no idea he's the one that always messes up the schemes for her. Damien is very much a science nerd. But it's hard to tell that because while he get's the best grade on all of his assignments, he never answers questions in class and he certainly doesn't look the part of a science nerd. While people may think that he enjoys science, they don't know just how much he enjoys it and he would like to keep it that way. He is as manipulative as his sister, except that he only uses the skill to manipulate Julia. He doesn't try to trick anyone else that he likes them when in reality he hates them or vice versa. He's an open book to others, so long as they aren't one of Julia's minions, accomplices, "friends", or real friends. As a scientist, Damien has a hard time expressing his feelings. He;s not a poet, he's not an author, he doesn't play music. He does science experiments. And not a lot of people will find it flattering if he does science to prove how much he likes them. Unless their scientists as well. Friends Square Pegs Literally the only place he's totally free from Julia, he likes being a part of this weird little club/support group so much that he agreed to be the vice president, after getting everyone to promise not to tell Julia that he's a part of it. Romance Fauve Wilder The thing is, Damien loves Fauve, and has for a while. But simply the fact that his sister hates her, makes Damien keep his feelings secret. It's not that he fears rejection or that he fears Jules will hate him, he fears that Jules will use his relationship with her in a scheme. Family Mother: Celia CrownFairy: The Queen of All the Fairies Celia is pretty much a free range mother. Damien and Jules don't even call her mother, they call her Celia. She's more of an older sister to the both of them. Basically since they were old enough to do so, Celia has let them have full reign of their lives and has let them do whatever they want. She thinks that's the best way for them to figure out their purpose. Sister: Julia CrownFairy He HATES her! But he pretends that he likes her simply because he likes to mess things up for her. He pretends to be her minion and fake worship the ground she walks on. Enemies Unlike his sister he doesn't hate the Royal Family of the Wild Swans. He actually just hates Jules. He thinks she is too full of herself and will one day get a rude awakening that the world doesn't revolve around her. Personal Theme Song "Bet on it." Abilities '''Magic: '''Okay, yes, he can do ''some ''magic. All fairies can. But as the second child of the Queen of all the Fairies, he only has a small portion of the magic. His sister can do extremely hard spells, while Damien, Damien can do kindergarten level spells. '''Flight: '''What, you thought the pretty fairy wings were just for decoration? They're very strong and he likes to fly more than he walks.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Wild Swans